Toxic
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Saleté de drogue. TU es trop toxique, et TU le sais. Voilà, maintenant, je T'ai goûté jusqu'à ce que j'en meure.


**Coucou :3 C'est moi, mes agneaux en sucre ! (comment ça, ça fait pédophile ! Your mouth d'abord :O) **

**Bon, je sais, je sais, je DEVRAIS être en train de travailler sur DMNW... Mais je bosse sur Incendie... Et là j'ai eu un flash et il FALLAIT que j'écrive ça. C'est - j'en suis raisonnablement sûre - une grosse merde avec un thème repris un bon millier de fois **_(tu es consciente que tu es en train de perdre tous tes lecteurs en t'enfonçant toute seule, hein ?)_** (ouais t'inquiète ! ;D)**

**MAIS... Mais voilà, j'ai tout écrit d'un coup... Et je vous promets de finir rapidement mon chapitre sur Incendie (fiction pas encore publiée) et de continuer DMNW :D (sinon, vu que les chapitres d'Incendie peuvent prendre une vingtaine de pages voire plus, je passerais direct à DMNW...)**

**Ah oui, aussi ! Disons que c'est un peu un UA (c'est carrément un UA T0T) Donc euh... Pas TROP critiquer... Et peut-être OCC... Vous me direz, lecteurs and lectrices !  
><strong>

**Breeeeef, ENJOY !**

Disclaimer : **... J'viens de me rendre compte que y'a que des p*tes qui sont à moi O_o Sinon le reste (Coquelicot/Bouton d'Or) sont à Obha et Obata !  
><strong>

Rated (ah tiens j'avais jamais mis cette catégorie :D) **M, mais c'est euh... Ben c'est justifié vu le langage utilisé u_u (croyez-moi quand je dis que j'ai honte...)**

Dédicated : (nan c'est pas ça en anglais ? Flûte alors :O) **A moi, évidemment ! /SBAF/ et aux lecteurs... T-T**

* * *

><p>Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, histoire de prendre l'air. En même temps, c'est la seule manière de voir quelque chose en dehors de l'appartement sans que TU ne me rappelles à l'ordre… Et encore…<p>

- Tu te sens vraiment obligé d'ouvrir cette fenêtre ?

Je me tourne vers TOI, TU me fusilles du regard. TU n'aimes pas que je m'éloigne, c'est ça ? Ben ouais, mais que veux-tu, vieux, TU prends tout le lit et rester assis sur le tapis, ce n'est pas franchement passionnant…

- Tiens, tu as enfin décollé les yeux de ton écran ? Félicitations ! j'ironise en cherchant des cigarettes dans ma poche.

C'est bizarre de dire ça, d'habitude c'est TOI qui dois me sermonner quand je reste des heures et des heures sur un jeu vidéo.

- La ferme.

Et ça y est, TU repars dans TES « recherches », recherches que je soupçonne être bien plus que de simples tentatives d'obtenir des renseignements… Enfin, des renseignements sur de futures conquêtes, oui. Salopes. TU mérites mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je me retourne et arrête de TE fixer. C'est mieux comme ça, je trouve. J'entends le bruit des touches que TU frappes, et je joue avec mon briquet en attendant que TU sortes de l'ordinateur… Car TU y es enfermé, n'est-ce pas ? TU y restes collé toute la journée, et moi je m'assois sur le tapis et je T'attends… J'aime ma vie. Je m'y amuse franchement.

- PUTAIN SALE ENFOIRE DECOLORE ! NAN MAIS VAS-Y, ARRETE DE TE LA PETER !

Je le savais. Là, je suis sensé me détourner et aller voir ce qui TE tracasse, avant de pouvoir repartir regarder les lumières, dehors… Et si je ne venais pas, hein ? Et si je restais ici ?

- MAAAATT ! MATT, MATT ! VIENS VOIR !

Je suis forcé d'obéir, sinon TU vas encore hurler d'une voix suraigüe mon prénom. Et je ne peux même pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu… Je viens à TES côtés et regarde l'écran en soupirant un peu. TU ne te déplaces même pas un peu pour me laisser un ou deux centimètres carré de place, enfoiré. Et TU oses même pousser mon visage pour que la fumée ne T'atteigne pas. Mais je crois que je vais TE pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore, dis-je.

- Regarde son mail, à ce petit connard ! Nan mais t'y crois, ça ? « N'essaie pas de chercher plus, je l'ai fait depuis longtemps et tu ne trouverais pas mieux » ! Putain !

- Arrête de t'en prendre à ce mail, ça ne changera rien, je réponds laconiquement.

- MAIS MEME ! IL SE CROIT VRAIMENT SUPERIEUR CET ENFOIRE ! PUTAIN D'ALBINOS A LA CON !

Ah, on repart dans les aigus, ça veut dire que TU n'as plus besoin de moi. Parfait. Et dire que je n'ai même pas de jeux vidéo dans cet appartement… TU les as flingués il y a une semaine, à vrai dire. Et je T'ai pardonné. J'ai été doté d'un sens du pardon hors-normes à la naissance, je crois. Comment je fais pour TE supporter, je l'ignore moi-même. En plus TU as pris un malin plaisir à rendre totalement inutilisable le nouveau Zelda – qui m'a quand même coûté la peau du cul, hein. TU l'as fait exprès pour que je ne T'échappe pas en m'enfuyant dans ce jeu ? Ou alors juste parce qu'il TE gonflait vraiment ?

Je repars à la fenêtre et je regarde les lumières des immeubles, plus loin. Je trouve ça beau, moi. On dirait des pixels. Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des gens, là-haut… Sur un des immeubles, au loin… Sûrement un couple… J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tomber, c'est flippant là… Eh, faites gaffe ! Non, ne tombez pas !

Ah, non, c'est bon, ils sont encore debout, j'ai eu un peu peur d'un co-

- Elle m'a répondu…

TU as ta voix de quand TU es stressé, je la connais. Je ne sais pas qui est cette « elle », mais TU as l'air de la connaître, TOI. Et TU ne m'as rien dit. Normal. Je ne devrais pas être aussi étonné.

- Qui ?

- Elisa, évidemment ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parle? TU aboies.

Je ne vois pas TES yeux mais je suis persuadée qu'ils me fixent avec rage. Je sais, TU n'aimes pas non plus que je ne T'écoute pas. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent, TU devrais pouvoir comprendre… Enfin, je sais aussi que TU n'es pas comme ça. TU devrais essayer de comprendre plus de choses, TU sais. Mais je ne blâme pas. TU n'es pas comme ça, comme dit précédemment.

En plus je suis presque sûr que TU ne m'en as pas parlé. La dernière avec laquelle TU as passé la nuit et dont TU avais daigné m'informer de la présence deux jours à l'avance, c'était il y a un an, il me semble. Comment s'appelait-elle… Gwen ? Je crois que c'est ça. TU vois que je T'écoute. Je suis persuadé que même TOI, TU ne T'en souviens pas. Elle avait des cheveux mauves et elle fumait comme un pompier. Je crois que c'est celle que j'ai le plus apprécié, au moins je pouvais lui voler des cigarettes quand vous faisiez l'amour.

Silence. Encore. J'aimerais bien rester ici mais je sens TON impatience dans l'air. Alors je vais revenir sur le tapis miteux et T'attendre, c'est ce que TU préfères. Je m'assois et je TE regarde. TU es beau. Oui, vraiment, TU l'es – et TU t'en sers. TU te sers de ta beauté pour charmer, manipuler les gens, les pauvres types crédules et confiants jusqu'à l'os comme moi. TU te rends compte, au moins, que j'ai bousillé ma vie pour TE suivre ? Pour TOI ?

Non. TU comprends trop peu de choses quand elles ne TE concernent pas pleinement. Et si je T'en parle… Un peu ?

- Tu as entendu parler des deux filles qui sont mortes y'a pas longtemps ? j'invente à toute vitesse.

Aucune réponse. Bon, je continue au cas-où…

- L'une d'entre elle avait suivi son amie, elle lui avait fait confiance et finalement, elle est morte pour elle… Et l'autre, à cause de son putain d'égoïsme, est morte aussi. Elle a envoyé la fille à l'abattoir sans se soucier d'elle.

- Hmmm…

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, hein ? je murmure tristement.

Et TU ne me réponds pas. Je le savais, je n'existe pas. Combien on parie que même si je dansais la Macarena nu avec un cache-théière rose sur le crâne, TU ne verrais toujours pas ?

Soudain, TU te lèves et TU claques l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Minute. Je dois rêver. Est-ce un faux TOI ? Est-ce que quelqu'un T'a remplacé ? Ou alors c'est une intervention miracle du St Esprit qui a posé Son doigt bénéfique sur TON cerveau – ou qui a entendu mes prières répétées. Alléluia. Merci, Seigneur Tout-Puissant. Maintenant, si ça ne Vous dérange pas, Vous ne pourriez pas faire en sorte que ce crétin voie ce que je ressens au moins une nuit, ou me rendre mes jeux vidéo aussi, ou alors me faire devenir irrésistible afin qu'il…

- Oh, Matt, tu te bouges oui ou merde ?

- Merde ?

Mais je me lève quand même et je me courbe un peu pour TE regarder face à face. TU détestes aussi quand je TE regarde de haut. Pas ma faute si TU es petit, enfin plus petit que moi. Mais ça non plus TU ne comprends pas.

- J'ai faim, TU dis en me foudroyant du regard comme si j'en étais responsable.

- Fantastique.

J'ai envie d'une cigarette, moi. Mais je sens que je vais devoir aller TE chercher TA bouffe comme un gentil toutou.

- On va aller se prendre une pizza.

… Oh Mon Dieu. Deux miracles dans la même soirée. Je crois que je délire grave. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu dans les cigarettes pour que TOI, un des mecs les plus égoïstes de cette planète, daigne aller chercher de la nourriture ?

Je n'en sais rien mais ça doit être fort comme drogue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? On t'a greffé un cerveau en état de marche ?

- Ahah, très drôle Matt. Allez, viens.

Viens, debout, couché, assis, roule, donne la patte, l'autre patte… Et quoi aussi ? Fais le mort ? Il doit bien y en avoir d'autres mais je ne les connais pas tous… En même temps, tes ordres à TOI, ce n'est pas franchement les mêmes que pour un chien… Enfin, ça se ressemble.

Donc, je te suis. TU t'installes du côté passager de la voiture et croise les bras impatiemment. Chouette. C'est vrai, j'adore conduire une voiture complètement déglinguée et subir TES insultes quand je roule trop ou pas assez vite. Normalement, les chiens ne sont-ils pas sensés être assis à l'arrière bien sagement ? Enfin… En plus, je ne sais même plus où elle est, la pizzeria. C'est vrai que je ne sors pas souvent puisque TOI non plus, TU ne sors pas. TU restes sur l'ordinateur à chercher des informations sur Kira – et quand TU te sens en manque, sur des midinettes diverses. TU n'as jamais pensé que j'existais, hein ? Ou sinon la masturbation ça existe aussi, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien… Toute façon TU ne m'écouterais pas.

Mais TU sais quoi ? Je me sens heureux, là. Ca fait très longtemps que TU n'as rien fait avec moi. Si c'est vraiment juste pour manger, je me fais nonne – avec voile, croix et changement de sexe.

- Tu vas aller à Midland Road, TU m'ordonnes. C'est un détour.

Je sens l'arnaque, la très grosse arnaque. J'ai été con d'espérer. Je le savais, ce n'était pas pour une pizza que TU m'as obligé à quitter l'appartement, non. Ca doit être pour cette Elisa que je ne connais pas. Encore une nuit à passer dans la salle de bain avec des boules Quies dans les oreilles… A moins que je ne retrouve miraculeusement mon iPod. Oui, TU fais beaucoup de bruit quand TU couches avec une fille. Ou alors c'est elle, je ne sais jamais, vos voix sont toujours pareilles. Enfin, votre orgasme est toujours trop bruyant pour ne pas être entendu, surtout avec ces murs aussi minces qu'une feuille de calque…

Je suis bien content que TU ne puisses pas lire dans les pensées. TU m'aurais déjà foutu deux ou trois balles dans la tête, et ce n'est pas vraiment la chose que je souhaite le plus.

Je tourne, j'accélère, je dépasse… TU ne me fusilles plus du regard, il s'est perdu dans le vague. TU as déballé une tablette de chocolat que TU croques machinalement. Au moins c'est calme, TU ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes partis. TU dois penser à cette Elisa inconnue. A quoi ressemble t-elle, cette énième conquête ? Une brune sûrement, TU aimes bien les brunes. Je devrais peut-être me teindre, mais quand je t'en ai parlé, TU t'es moqué de moi. Alors je vais éviter, finalement.

Ca y est, nous sommes arrivés. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais bon… TU sors de la voiture encore en marche et TU te diriges d'un pas vif vers un des magasins où une jeune fille T'attend. Je sais que c'est elle, Elisa. Je gare la voiture et je T'attends en vous regardant. Elle est brune, je le savais. Avec des cheveux longs et des yeux bleus, emmitouflée dans un manteau de fausse fourrure noire. Elle TE regarde comme si TU étais la huitième merveille du monde. Moi, je ne vois que TES cheveux et TON dos, TU tournes autour d'elle, lascif, provoquant… TU lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait rire puis rougir. Puis TU te tournes vers moi et TU fais un geste de la tête pour m'obliger à venir. Youpi. TU n'as manifestement pas compris que je n'aimais pas tenir la chandelle derrière un couple s'embrassant à perdre haleine, surtout quand TU en fais partie.

Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers cette Elisa et TOI. Elle tient TA main et me regarde avec un mélange de curiosité et de répulsion. Sûrement à cause de ma cigarette, ou de mes cheveux, je ne sais pas. J'ai ce don fantastique qui est celui de me faire détester des gens dès la première vue. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils sont tous persuadés que je vis dans une autre dimension, voire la noosphère. J'aimerais bien. Il n'y aurait pas TOI.

- Elisa, voici Matt. Matt, Elisa.

Je la toise en haussant un sourcil.

- Bonsoir Matt, me dit-elle poliment.

Elle a une voix aigue, comme la TIENNE quand tu hurles. Enfin un peu plus.

- Matt, dis bonsoir. Tout de suite.

Oh, je ne le connaissais pas celui-là. A rajouter à la liste des ordres pour les hommes-chiens.

- B'soir, je marmonne avant de repartir dans la voiture.

J'entends vos pas derrière moi, et la voix de cette Elisa qui me critique. Je le savais, je suis un boss. Elle aussi est à rajouter sur une liste, la plus longue que j'ai : celle des gens qui me considèrent comme une merde. TU sais que TU es le premier, dessus ? Ah non, j'oubliais : TU ne sais rien. Rien du tout me concernant.

TU ris, un rire perçant qui n'est pas le TIEN. Je déteste ce rire, que TU prends quand une fille est à TES côtés. Vous vous installez derrière pendant que je repars à la place de chauffeur. Je me doute bien qu'aller chercher à manger est parfaitement inutile. TU poses TES pieds sur mes épaules, TU ne T'es pas attaché. Fais gaffe vieux. Vraiment, TU devrais mettre TA ceinture, j'ai déjà bien assez peur pour TA peau quand on poursuit ce malade de Kira, alors ne prends pas plus de risques, s'il TE plaît… Enfin, TU ne m'écoutes pas. Quelle surprise.

Oh non, par pitié, embrassez-vous ailleurs que dans ma voiture, surtout quand je conduis ! C'est passablement énervant, surtout que cette Elisa glousse sans arrêt. Je déteste conduire avec des putes comme passagères. Et puis TU n'as pas enlevé TES jambes de mes épaules, alors TU imagines seulement ce qui peut me traverser l'esprit quand j'entends vos soupirs de plaisir avec TOI qui se pose sur moi ?

Le décoloré que TU insultes sans arrêt a raison sur au moins un point : TU es totalement et irrémédiablement borné, étroit d'esprit. Je me demande s'il n'a pas raison sur d'autres points. Je devrais aller lui demander ce qu'il pense de cette Elisa. Au moins, ce serait ma vengeance, mais juste une. Surtout que depuis que TU sais qu'il est amoureux de moi, TU le hais encore plus. J'ai cru à un signe encourageant à un moment, mais en fait, c'était juste parce que lui connaissait l'amour et pas TOI. Donc qu'il TE battait sur ce terrain. C'est à partir de là que TU t'es mis à collectionner les filles comme des trophées.

Je me demande si TU as finalement connu l'amour. J'espère que oui, parce que si TU es heureux, moi aussi. J'y suis obligé, et puis c'est devenu une sorte de réflexe.

Ah, nous sommes arrivés à notre immeuble. TU l'aides galamment à sortir d'ici, puis, soudain, TU lui chuchote quelque chose que je comprends même de là ou je suis. TU vas dire deux mots au, je cite : «putain de rouquin qui t'as manqué de respect ». Charmant. Je me sens très apprécié d'un coup. TU lui donne les clés de l'appartement et lui lance un clin d'œil appuyé avant de la pousser gentiment vers la porte. Puis, quand elle a disparu, TU te tournes vers moi, une étincelle de fureur dans l'œil. Ah, TU redeviens enfin toi-même. Génial.

- Matt, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend depuis que nous sommes partis ? TU siffles entre tes dents.

Enerve-TOI, bats-TOI, redeviens le gamin qui s'échauffait pour un rien que j'ai connu. Pas ce séducteur de bas étage – non. TU n'as jamais été de bas étage, en séduction ou ailleurs.

- Rien, je me demandais juste si tu l'aimais, cette Elisa, je dis d'une voix calme.

Comment je fais pour être calme alors que je supplie le ciel de tuer cette fille, comme je l'ai fait pour les autres ?

- Evidemment !

J'aime TA réponse, sèche et dure. On dirait que TU en es persuadé. Et donc je le deviens aussi.

- Comme Betty, Salomé, Felicia et les cinquante autres que tu as séduites ? je demande quand même sur un ton ironique.

- Bien sûr que non, avec Elisa c'est différent, TU répliques.

Je l'espère pour TOI, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur - si TU ne l'as pas trop écrasé à force de jouer avec.

- Alors tu vas vivre une fantastique vie pleine de bonheur, avoir des enfants merveilleux, devenir incroyablement célèbre pour avoir construit une usine de chocolat géante et avoir des amis extraordinaires ?

Pourquoi j'essaie de briser TON rêve ? Je ne sais même pas. Je dois être jaloux. Bon, d'accord. Je suis peut-être très patient et plutôt tolérant mais je suis jaloux – et je vous emmerde accessoirement.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Matt ? TU hurles, furieux.

- Aucun, pourquoi ? je réplique sur le même ton.

Le problème, c'est que TU n'as jamais rien compris, sale enfoiré. Jamais. TU as vécu sans te rendre compte que j'existais pour TOI, juste pour TOI, que j'étais prêt à crever pour TA putain de vie. TU ne T'es jamais rendu compte que je crevais aussi de jalousie et que je mourais d'envie que TU me choisisses moi, et pas ces putes qui courent les trottoirs. Même pour une nuit, une heure ou une minute. Que TU me voies, que TU me parles vraiment, que j'existe à TES yeux. Rien que ça me suffirait – et ne parlons même pas de m'aimer. C'est ça, mon problème. Mais ça non plus, TU ne le comprends pas, hein ?

TU sembles calmé et TU me regardes avec mépris. Near ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, lui. Si je retourne dans la voiture et que je pars le rejoindre, est-ce que ça TE fera souffrir ? Ou alors TU iras rejoindre TON Elisa qui se prélasse déjà sûrement sur ton lit…

- Et puis pourquoi j'aurais des amis extraordinaires puisque je t'ai déjà toi ?

…

Bon Dieu, Mattie, ENLEVE CE SOURIRE DE TA FIGURE ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, ni plus ni moins. Franchement, TU penses que j'y crois ?

… Oui, j'y crois. Voilà, TU es content ? Je n'irais pas voir Near. J'espère que TU dis vrai. TU te retournes, j'ai pu voir TON petit sourire. Enlève ce sourire, TOI aussi. Il me fait mal au cœur. Je TE suis à pas lents et je rentre dans l'appartement deux minutes après TOI. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, TES chaussures et TON pantalon sont abandonnés dans le couloir. Il y a juste un rai de lumière dorée qui passe sous la porte fermée de la chambre. J'entends des gémissements peu discrets. Bande d'enfoirés. Je n'ai même pas pu prendre ni de boules Quies, ni d'iPod, ni de quoi dormir. Fait chier. En plus je déteste dormir dans la baignoire, alors si en plus je dois supporter vos cris toute la nuit… Je trébuche sur TES bottines et manque de m'étaler. Je me rattrape à un tiroir qui s'ouvre presque tout seul. Dedans, il y a… Oh, nouveau miracle ! Mon iPod ! Je la serre contre moi, cette sorte de jeu vidéo qui fait du bruit, elle va m'empêcher d'avoir à subir le bruit de votre « activité ». Je l'allume et grogne. Bientôt plus de batterie. Quelle chanson j'avais mise en pause, déjà...

_Toxic_

Je la mets en boucle et à fond, je pars me caler dans la baignoire et ferme les yeux après avoir éteint la lumière. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'iPod s'éteint totalement, me surprenant puisque j'étais en train de m'endormir tranquillement… Sale chose pas chargée. En plus, les gémissements et divers autres bruits que TOI et cette Elisa faites me sont désormais parfaitement audibles. Elle a une voix trop perçante, je trouve. Je la déteste. La TIENNE est mieux, mille fois mieux. Elle m'empêche de dormir mais elle est mieux. Mais si TU pouvais baisser d'un ton, ce serait tout aussi bien. Surtout que TES hurlements sont particulièrement excitants… Putain, sale enfoiré. Même quand TU n'es pas là, TU te sens obligé de me faire bander. Abruti.

La chanson que j'ai eu le temps d'écouter se mélange étrangement avec les bruits que vous émettez. Surtout les TIENS. J'essaie de m'imaginer à la place de cette fille insipide, qui m'inspire autant de jalousie, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas dans un de ces contes où, immanquablement, le héros – moi – finit avec l'héroïne – TOI – malgré les nombreux obstacles et prétendants qu'ils ont dut affronter ou repousser.

Non. Je suis dans une baignoire inconfortable, parfaitement réveillé, le cœur brûlant de haine, avec une érection grandissante et les cris de jouissance que vous produisez me bourdonnent dans les oreilles.

C'est ça. Elle a raison, cette chanson. TU es toxique, je TE désire jusqu'à ce que je TE haïsse, mais quand j'essaie de partir, TU deviens trop attirant et je reste. TU vas finir par causer ma mort, comme chaque drogue. Et TU joues avec mon corps, TU vois ? Je jouis pour quelqu'un que je ne vois même pas ! Je TE hais. Je TE hais. TU ne fais que ça, TU joues. Avec moi, mais TU joues. TU me contrôles totalement. Et j'aime ça. Autant que je le déteste.

Je me relève dans ma baignoire, allume la lumière et me dirige vers l'armoire à pharmacie. J'en ai assez, je ne peux plus TE supporter. TU me rends bien trop fou, enfoiré. Je suis fou de désir pour TON corps, fou de jalousie pour celles que TU séduis, fou d'inquiétude pour TA vie… Fou de TOI. Et TU ne l'as jamais compris. Saleté de drogue. TU es trop toxique, et TU le sais. Voilà, maintenant, je T'ai goûté jusqu'à ce que j'en meure.

Je me jette dans la gorge un, deux, trois, sept, dix comprimés. J'espère qu'ils seront assez forts, mais je le crois. J'avais essayé avec trois, ça m'avait complètement assommé. C'est à TOI que je voulais crever, mais TU as juste joué. TES hurlements ont atteint leur paroxysme. Mon érection aussi, je crois. J'aurais l'air bien fin quand on viendra m'enterrer, tiens.

Encore deux comprimés. Je retourne dans ma baignoire et j'attends. Les contes de fées n'existent pas. Je vais mourir. Je ne resterais pas miraculeusement en vie – peu probable en tout cas – et TU ne seras pas à mon chevet, pleurant toutes les larmes de TON corps et m'avouant TON amour éternel. Je ne suis pas con non plus. Et puis au vu des dernières paroles que TU m'as dites… Je sais bien que ce n'était que pour me manipuler, cette phrase. Alors de là à me dire que oui, TU as toujours été profondément attiré par moi, autant croire au Père Noël. Bref, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Jamais. Pas quand on TE veut, TOI.

…

… Eh… TU crois que si je reste en vie…

TU seras quand même là ?

… Non… Je ne crois pas, non… TU es TOI… TU ne vas pas changer du jour au lendemain juste parce que j'aurais frôlé la mort…

… TU sais quoi ? C'est rageant. On a l'impression que plein de gens ont une vie heureuse, au bout d'un moment. Pas moi. A cause de TOI. J'ai tout foiré pour TES beaux yeux. Au moins j'ai été un bon chien. Mais c'est quand même TA faute.

Oh… Oh, que je TE hais… Autant que je T'aime…

Mello, mon Mello, la seule drogue au monde qui soit suffisamment toxique pour moi…

_- Eh, Matt, debout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la baignoire ?_

_Mello débarqua dans la salle de bain, nu et de très mauvaise humeur. Cette fille avait été pathétique. Comme les autres, d'ailleurs. Il commençait à se demander si être homosexuel ne serait pas une fantastique idée. D'ailleurs, il allait tester dès ce soir. Qui pourrait-il choisir… ? Matt, peut-être ? Ouais, pourquoi pas… Il ne lui dirait pas non, il ne savait pas le faire de toute façon. _

_Voyant que le roux ne répondait pas, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la pauvre baignoire et attendit. Mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Il se pencha au dessus de son « ami » et le secoua sans ménagement._

_- Bon, tu vas te bouger, oui ?_

_Pas de réaction. Il fronça les sourcils._

_- Matt… ?_

_Il posa la main sur le cœur du jeune homme, soudain pris d'angoisse. _

_Il ne battait plus._

_Le monde devint glacé pour Mello._


End file.
